


Unfortunate Life Choices

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, Mention of off screen drinking, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan doesn't have the best track record when it comes to making informed decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> In which I continue to be an awful person and regret nothing. this is my first time formatting a pester log so please let me know if you spot any mistakes.

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

CA: fef  
CA: hey fef  
CA: are you there?  
CA: look i knoww wwe aint exactly on the best a terms any more  
CA: but this is really really important  
CA: i swwear on my dead skyhorse dads scales this is the most important thing  
CC: W)(AT ---ERIDAN  
CA: oh good you are there  
CA: look i think i may havve made a miscalculation that has lead to a series a more unfortunate blunders  
CA: i wwould also like to point out that it isnt entirely my fault  
CC: O)( for glub’s sake ---Eridan, w)(at did you do?  
CA: im not entire clear on the details but i seem to have somehoww wwound up in the bedroom a megidos dancestor  
CC: You’re with DAMARA!?  
CC: ----ERIDAN WAT---ER W-----ER----E YOU T)(INKING?  
CA: its possible i was somewwhat inebriated at the start a these proceedins  
CA: actually i think i still am  
CA: but im havvin second thoughts here an i dont wwant to let her dowwn too hard  
CA: on account a that being hazardous to my health  
CC: Okay just )(ang on and I’ll come get you.  
CA: wwhat no are you out a your pan she hates peixes  
CA: your dancestor an her had a grudge match the like a blubberbeasts an a school a herring  
CC: O)( come on, I’m not)(ing like Meena)( t)(oug)(!  
CA: you think shes goin to see it that way when you show up to steal her catch away  
CC: Yea)( I guess you )(ave a point t)(ere. 38I  
CC: But w)(at do you want me to do about it t)(en?  
CA: just help me givve her a good excuse to swwim out a here wwith  
CA: maybe i can tell her youre sick  
CA: or sol caught on fire again  
CA: that could wwork  
CC: ---Eridan I’m not going to )(elp you lie to )(er!  
CA: please fef its my life at stake here  
CA: or at least my continued reproductivve vviability  
CA: wwhich come to think a it is basically the same thing  
CA: oh hang on shes comin back in the room  
CC: ---Eridan.  
CC: -----ERIDAN.  
CC: Tell me w)(at’s going on!  
CA: OH GLUB

\--caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]\--

CC: 38O


End file.
